This invention relates to bait and, more particularly, to crustacean and non-crustacean bait which includes an attractant or attractants and which is intended to have an extended attractant life for lobsters, prawns, shrimp and other commercial fished catch in the trap fishery.
Presently, fisherman in trap fishery utilise fresh or frozen fish parts or whole fish to bait traps used in that fishery. The fish used are traditionally herring, mackerel, red fish or salmon. The bait works in a satisfactory manner and lobsters and other crustaceans and non-crustaceans are duly attracted to the fish bait. However, there are disadvantages inherent in using fresh or frozen fish or fish parts in such traps.
First, fresh or frozen bait has a very short life within the traps. Salt water and other opportunistic scavengers will quickly deteriorate the quality of the bait and, after a relatively short period depending on the conditions under which the bait is used, the bait will no longer serve as an attractant because of its deterioration. Secondly, the handling of fresh or frozen bait is inconvenient. Fresh bait may not be available and, in any event, such bait must first be obtained if the traps are to be baited. Frozen bait will ensure availability but refrigeration is necessary to preserve the frozen bait which is energy consuming. Thirdly, the cost of fresh or frozen baits may vary substantially depending on the time of the fishing season and the availability of the fresh or frozen bait and such cost may sometimes be expensive. Fourthly, traditional baits must be obtained and this is sometimes done under directed fishing conditions in which the bait is frozen or salted prior to each fishing season. A reduced demand for fresh or frozen bait would be environmentally attractive, would enhance fish stocks and would allow more efficient use of scarce marine resources.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided bait for a trap used for catch in a trap fishery, said bait comprising a pelletized carrier and attractant having ingredients which offer extended life relative to a non-pelletized fish feed, said ingredients forming a pelletized feed, an attractant for attracting said catch of crustaceans and/or non-crustaceans and an oil coating for coating said pellets and said attractant, said oil coating allowing a timed release of said attractant thereby to attract said catch.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for attracting desired catch to a trap used in crustacean and non-crustacean trap fishery comprising the steps of obtaining a pelletized crustacean bait consisting of a carrier made from relatively long life ingredients, at least one attractant for said catch mixed with said pelletized bait and an oil coating allowing timed release of said attractant, placing said bait within said trap and setting said trap within water for attracting and trapping said crustaceans and/or non-crustaceans.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of making a bait used in attracting catch in trap fishery which bait is used within traps comprising the steps of mixing a pelletized feed for crustaceans or non-crustaceans which feed is composed of relatively long life and digestible ingredients with an oil and at least one attractant to form said bait for said crustaceans and non-crustaceans caught in said trap.
According to still yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a product produced according to the foregoing method.